Courting Vegeta
by letal
Summary: CHAPTER TWO: A glimpse of Radit's life on Earth, he will receive a big surprise. And finally Vegeta arrives. YAOI: GokuVegeta
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU/AR. In the two first chapters will be shown how Goku meet Raditz and Vegeta. They may seem very in character, but in following chapters this may change. So expect OOC and even fluffiness, at least from Goku. So the two first chapters are just to show in which differs this alternate reality from the canon.

There's one thing I want you to decide with your votes:  
Do you want this to be a M-Preg fic? I'm tempted to do a M-Preg but it depends on what you decide. I must warn you that if the yes wins, the pregnant one will be Vegeta. Of course the pair will be Goku/Vegeta.

So tell me if you want a preggie Vegeta or not.

COURTING VEGETA

1- Enter Raditz.

Raditz stepped out of the space pod and stretched out his body to shake off the numbness that usually took hold of his muscles after a long journey in hibernation. Then he looked around briefly. The place had great potential, there would be a high reward for this planet. He sighed, he wasn't there in a purging mission and much lesser to admire the views. Vegeta, the proud and arrogant prince of all saiyans, had ordered him to find his little brother and persuade him to join forces with them, as mercenaries serving under Frieza.

For years Raditz had been denied permission to search for his sibling. Vegeta had refused alleging that not having accomplished his task to conquer earth, it could only mean two things: Or he was dead or he was a coward traitor. Whatever the case, it would be a useless waste of time and energies to get embarked on such stupid mission.

But the surly prince had finally consented. They needed extra help now that their little team of three had been deprived of one of its members. Nappa, the fool, had gotten drunk and provoked one of the Ginyu's henchmen. The stupid giant was no rival and in the blink of an eye he had been fried, his enormous body reduced to ashes.

The man with the massive mane switched on his scouter in search for the highest ki, which, supposedly, belonged to his brother, since the inhabitants of the planet had been categorized as one of the weakest races of the universe.

But, unexpectedly, he detected two powerful energies instead; though nothing impressive to saiyan standards.

The two signals were too close, fluctuating violently and intermittently colliding one against the other; seemingly engaged in a fierce combat.

As he blasted off into the sky one of the signals increased considerably and immediately the other diminished to an almost undetectable level. The battle was over. Radditz flew tracking that signal, surprised by the fact that the winner had the rare ability to raise his power level at will.

Only Frieza and his favorite, Zarbon, as changelings, were capable of something similar when they transformed their bodies to reach their highest power level. But it was unconceivable from a saiyan. Until now.

Suddenly, the remaining signal dramatically dropped down to zero. Radditz gasped partially shocked. Did that mean that his brother had thrown a kamikaze attack, dying to terminate his opponent? The alternative was incredible, but, if true, exhilarating: The man could not only raise his ki voluntarily, but to hide it, remaining invisible to the scouters or any other device. And if his brother was able to do it, that meant that any saiyan could, even himself.

He smirked with smug satisfaction, his little brother may not have a spectacular power level, but it seemed that he could be useful, after all.

Once Raditz arrived at his destination, two things drew his attention: The desolated landscape, with dramatic evidences of the battle all around; and a little group of pathetic creatures surrounding a much taller figure. His black spiky hair, unmistakable saiyan trade mark; irrefutable proof that he had found his brother.

"Your highness," Raditz could communicate with the prince trhough the scouter. "I've found him. And he has the ability to control his ki at will, even to hide it."

"I've noticed, fool. Don't waste time trying to persuade him. Just bring him here, even if he refuses. I must learn that technique." Was the command of the harsh saiyan.

When Goku sensed the high ki of the stranger, he gasped in shock. It was impossible that any creature could reach those levels. Then, with a serious and determined expression on his face, he walked towards the man, who was standing tall and defiant and with a smug smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, apparently unimpressed by the immense power and authority emanating from the bulky man.

"My name is Raditz. Don't you recognize your own brother, Kakarot? " 

"Kakarot? I don't know any Kakarot, you must have taken me for another person. My name is Goku and I have no brothers." 

"Goku, do you really know this man?" Chichi asked, holding tightly onto Goku's arm.

"Don't trust him, Goku." Krillin stepped forwards, till he was in front of Radditz. "You better leave us alone or I will have to teach you a lesson." He exclaimed, raising menacingly his fist.

"No, Krillin, be careful." But Goku's warning came too late, Raditz slapped the bald man with his immense force, sending Krillin flying several meters away, till he plummeted onto the ground.

Goku charged against his supposed brother, but before he could deliver a blow something caught his attention: A furry appendage uncurled from Raditz waist, swaying back and forth.

The whole group looked at it openmouthed.

"You have a tail too!" Goku gawked, gasping in surprise.

"I've told you, now you have the proof that we're brothers." He looked at Goku up and down. "But where's yours?" He asked flabbergasted once he realized that his brother didn't have the appendage.

"I got rid of it long time ago and I don't regret it." He responded, shrugging, not understanding why this rude warrior was making such a fuss of it.

"Stupid, our tails are one of the sources of our power. How can you repudiate your people like that? You're a disgrace for our race." Raditz's eyes shone with a deep and potent wrath. As his prince, he carried a great proud about what it meant to be saiyan, nobody else was left to remember this race of powerful and fierce warriors. That's why he despised and couldn't understand his brother's attitude.

"Still I can't understand why don't you remember your origins." He said, with a pensive and serious look on his face.

"Maybe he got amnesia. Goku told me once that he had a scar on his head from an old injury." Bulma said in a tremulous tone, her whole body shaking with panic.

"It's that true?" Raditz asked looking intently at his brother.

"Yes, but it doesn't prove anything. My granddad was a human, and so am I." Goku replied, frowning, not wanting to believe the astounding revelation.

"Goku, you should know something your grandfather, my old friend Gohan, told me." Master Roshi said, walking towards Goku, as the younger saiyan stared at him inquiringly.

"He confessed me that one day something fell from the sky in front of his little cabin. It was a space pod. And you were inside. Seeing that you were just a baby, he brought you to his home to take care of you. You were a very violent kid, till you suffered the accident in which your head was hard beaten. After that you became the affectionate and naïve Goku we all love." Goku seemed a lost child for a moment, too many surprises, too many things he didn't know about himself.

"Well, let me refresh your memory, then." Raditz remarked, folding his arms defiantly. "You were born in a planet called Vegetasei, its inhabitants were fabulous and powerful warriors, the saiyans. Our planet was destroyed and only there are three of us still alive: The prince of our people, Vegeta; you and me." The tone of his voice, though still menacing and potent, acquired tinges of melancholy.

"If that's true, why was I sent here?" Goku asked, clenching his fists, thicks drop of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You had a mission: to conquer this planet and exterminate its inhabitants. We serve a powerful race of tyrants, the icejins. We conquer worlds to be sold at the highest bidder. The saiyan babies, as it was your case, were sent to conquer the weakest races." He explained as some of the presents shivered in terror.

"Now that you know who you really are, I must take you with me. We need your help in our purging missions." Raditz added, as rage and incredulity flashed through Goku's face.

"You are a fool if you think I'm going to abandon my home. I don't care whether what you said is true or not. This is my planet, I'm happy here, with all my friends. So leave us alone and never come back." He looked Raditz in the eyes, his aspect as fierce and determined as his brother's.

"Yes, go away. Goku belongs here, he even risked his own life in various ocassions to save us." Chichi shouted, glaring dangerously at the taller saiyan, and waving her fist determined to punch him if necessary.

"A feisty one, the way I like them." Raditz replied, licking his lips as he looked at the audacious woman, amused and at the same time admiring her looks. Chichi couldn't help the blush that tinted her whole face in a bright red. Then the taller saiyan turned to fix his gaze on his brother.

"My orders are to take you with me. Resistance is futile, my power level is far higher than yours."

"I prefer to die than join a beast like you." Goku's tone of voice was harsh and confident, but deep inside he was afraid of this man.

Raditz edged closer and closer, slowly, with a malicious smirk on his face. And when he was just mere inches apart from Goku, he punched him hard in the stomach. Goku fell backwards, the force of the impact so immense that he remained on the ground, unable to stand upon his feet. Meanwhile Chichi ran towards him.

"No, Goku." She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Help him, please." She implored looking at Goku's friends, who were paralyzed by fear. "This monster is going to kill him if we don't stop him." She added enraged at their cowardice.

"Don't worry, Chichi, if he dies we can resurrect him with the dragon balls." Oolong stated to console the distraught woman. The rest of them sent him a death-glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that." He asked, confused.

"Idiot, now our enemy knows our secret." Tenshiam exclaimed with anger.

Raditz gasped, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"What are those balls you were talking about? Come on, speak if you don't want me to break your neck, you disgusting creature." He roared, grabbing the pig by his collar, constricting his throat. Oolong coughed, choking, as he tried to breath.

"Don't kill… me, I'll…spe…speak." He managed to mutter, as he tried, without success, to get rid of the tight grip. Raditz finally let him go and wait some seconds till the pig caught his breath.

"There are seven spheres, called the dragon balls, which can grant almost whatever you wish."

"Where are those balls?" Oolong was panting heavily and Raditz was getting impatient.

"Come on, speak, or I will eat roasted pig for dinner."

"We don't know it. Every time someone makes a wish, the balls flew in random and different directions and they remained hiden, inactive till one year passes." Bulma explained rapidly to avoid the frightened Oolong at least wouldn't reveal the existence of the radar to locate them. Then she added, "The balls were used recently, so they won't be ready until another year is over."

"Is that true?" Raditz asked suspiciously, not trusting the blue haired woman.

"Yes" Goku replied still writhing on the ground with intense pain.

"Did you hear that, your highness." Everybody looked at him with their eyes widely open as the man seemed to speak alone.

"He's going nuts. I'm sure he has escaped from a mental hospital." Launch murmured, still not believing the story the man had told.

"You, stupid, " Raditz exclaimed, looking angrily at the blond woman, "I'm no madman. Through this device," (he pointed at his scouter) "I'm communicated with my superior, he's witnessing all that's happening here."

Meanwhile, Vegeta was exultant with maniac joy. Magical balls which granted wishes. A Machiavellian plan started to get form into his twisted mind: If those objects could make him immortal he would be the most powerful being in the galaxy. He could get what his heart had been yearning for, since he was a child: sweet revenge. He would kill the lizard and would rule the universe. He laughed maniacally, startling a bewildered Raditz.

"Your highness?" He asked , fearing that the prince had finally lost his head, he always had been so unstable…

"These are your new orders: Remain in that blasted planet from hell, try to make friends with the natives and train your brother; maybe he will become a decent warrior. I will arrive there within a year, we must get those magical balls." Raditz blinked several times before he processed the information. Then he looked at the stupefied creatures in front of him, with an impish grin on his face. It might be fun and interesting, he thought as he focused his eyes hungrily on the intrepid dark-haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Miyan and Sacred Phoenix of Nephtys for reviewing the first chapter.

About this chapter, I know that things seem to go a little slowly, but don't give up. Though all the yaoi goodness will take still some chapters to come, in chapters three and four there will be a lot of action: An interesting search of the dragonballs and the battle between Goku and Vegeta, well, my version. And please, continue voting about Vegeta's pregnancy: The question is Pregnant Vegeta or not M-Preg at all.

COURTING VEGETA

2-Enter Vegeta

To make friends with the natives, those had been his orders. At that moment Raditz thought it would be an impossible task to accomplish, seeing terror and suspicion written all over the faces of those inferior creatures.

And besides, he wasn't a friendly man, in fact he had never had a friend. If anything, superiors and fellow soldiers. Friendship and love were alien concepts in his world. He was a ruthless warrior with primal passions; all he needed was a good fight, abundant food and a decent fuck. No feelings involved, just exhilarating physical sensations.

Damn Vegeta and his ludicrous plans.

But almost a year had passed and here he was, stuck in a strange planet, living amongst strange people. Obviously they didn't trust him, and he couldn't blame them. Their meeting had been anything but a friendly one. And then, after his display of coldness and cruelty, he had announced his intention to stay in the planet, suspiciously once he had known about the dragonballs.

When all the gang had begged Goku to find a way to get rid of the bulky saiyan, Raditz had openly confessed his intention to get the dragon balls, but promising, (though he didn't know Vegeta's plans), that no harm will be inflicted to the planet and its inhabitants, and that his only purpose was to exterminate the tyrant lizard responsible of the total annihilation of numerous worlds.

Someone had warned Goku to not to believe Radit's words cause he was evidently trying to manipulate the credulous saiyan, but Goku, faithful to his principle to give a second chance to his enemies, had accepted to help his brother if that meant to save millions of innocent lives . All his friends gasped and gawked, horrified at Goku's decission; first he had spar Piccolo's life and the ungrateful creature had threaten to come for revenge, and now this.

But despite all the complaints and objections from is friends, Goku had stood firm and resolute, he had taken a decision and that was his last word. So, reluctantly, the others had been compelled to give their consent. Bulma even gave the two brothers a capsule house, cause Goku had returned just for the tournament after three long years wandering around the world and he had no place to stay. And they could not waste their time building a house, Goku had to train really hard to reach at least the same power level his brother had, if he wanted to defeat the evil lizard.

Goku had been delighted when his brother had offered to prepare him and teach him all his fighting techniques, he was convinced that soon he would be even stronger than his brother. But Raditz wasn't as optimistic and enthusiast about it as Goku; it was almost impossible for the younger saiyan to improve and accomplish his goal due to the low gravity of the planet. But Goku wasn't someone easy to discourage, and after listening Raditz's reasoning, he had just beamed. He knew who could help them with that: Bulma.

So as a request from his daughter, Mr. Briefs had created a gravity chamber where the gravity force could be changed at will, and the two saiyans spent most of their time training there. Goku was a quickly learner, he had an innate capacity to absorb and retain, like a sponge, any knowledge and information. So, in few months, he had easily reached Raditz's power level, and with a few more sessions, soon he would surpass him.

In return, Goku tried to teach his brother how to detect and control ki, though Raditz, not being as talented as his little sibling, was having some problems.

Apart from their intensive preparation, they used to spend thir free time in the outside, swimming, fishing or haunting. It wasn't much different from his life in Frieza's ship when he wasn't assigned in a purging mission.

But this routine was interrupted from time to time when Goku had the necessity to see his friends or to have some fun. On such occasions, the younger saiyan took his brother to meet the gang in their get-togethers: reunions where they ate, chatted, got drunk almost to unconsciousness, played silly games, danced, sang…. Other times, Goku dragged him out to town to waste their time with all kind of bizarre activities like go shopping, seeing films, playing videogames, going to restaurants, fairs, circus, carnivals, entertaining parks, zoos, or many other weird places. His life under Frieza's service had been so monotone that he found very curious all those different ways the earthlings had to spend their free time.

Months had passed rapidly and Raditz had grown fonder and fonder of his brother and the planet. He had worked hard to erase the mistrust from Goku's friends by learning their customs and trying to adopt their way of life. And the feisty, black haired female had been quite the incentive to get to like his new situation. The sex had been wonderful, even though holding back; cause by using all his power he could have hurt her badly; this race was too weak to handle the whole strength of a saiyan.

But it hadn't lasted long. The woman had started to bug him about stupid feelings and responsibilities, and even tried to coax him into consent to marry her. When he had laughed at her face refusing to her stupid demands; the woman, fuming and cursing, and almost about to explode, had decided to leave and come back with her father. And the tall saiyan, free from any distraction, had returned to his routine.

But definitively the most amazing and entertaining of all, with difference, had been Goku.

His brother was something else…Raditz never ceased to be amazed and confused at the dramatic changes of Goku's demeanor: From serious and confident while fighting to cheerful, overjoyed and even naïve almost to the point of stupidity, the rest of the time. It was kinda creepy, but, undoubtedly, part of Goku's captivating personality and charisma

Suddenly, an insistent knock on the door interrupted Raditz's musings, bringing him back into reality. He gulped as he ran to the hallway, the hammering resounded all over the house making all the walls tremble. It seemed as though all the Furies of Hell had been let loose. Well, at least one of them, cause when he opened the door no other than Chichi was there, her face contorted in a scowl, and her eyes sending a piercing death-glare.

But what made Raditz almost jump in shock was the little infant, the irate woman was carrying in her arms. The child, with a frightened expression on, puckering his lips in a pout and about to cry, sank his head in the crook of his mother's neck, as his tail hung limply.

Tail? Raditz felt his head spinning wildly, it could not be! He blinked several times and then he stared fixedly at the kid, to immediately focus his eyes on the mother, with his mouth widely open, rendered speechless and motionless.

"Yes, this is your son, his name is Gohan. You did not want to make a decent woman of me, but you're not going to evade your responsibility as a father." Her high pitch screech startled the baby who began to bawl and quiver uncontrollably.

As Raditz stood paralyzed in disbelief, Goku, who was taking a shower, rapidly ran downstairs the very moment he heard the commotion, only clad in a tower tied around his waist. He poked out his head from behind his brother's broad back, with a perplexed expression on. Then he grinned like a fool and waved at Chichi while keeping his eyes focused on the child's shaking figure.

"Wow, Is it that true? Are you really a daddy, Raditz? So now I'm an uncle!" He exclaimed, excited and overjoyed, bouncing and clapping his hands like a child. "And you named him after my granddad, that's very nice of you, Chichi." She just shrugged and, looking again at the elder brother, shook her head.

"Men! Even if they come from the farthest corner of the universe, they're all the same!" Then, handing the baby to his father awaited till the man, who had a disgusted and horrified expression on his face, reached out his hands to grab the creature.

"What do I do with this?" He roared making the poor toddler wail and cry at the top of his lungs, inconsolably, as Chichi headed outside. Then, he put the child in Goku's arms. He smiled sweetly at the baby and the little kid smiled back making all kind of happy sounds.

"Look, he likes me!" Goku said in awe.

"Figures, and who wouldn't?'" Raditz blurted out flatly. Then, Chichi entered again, carrying a bag, her same size, as though it was as light as a feather. After all she was the world's strongest woman.

"What the hell is that?" Raditz shouted, while pointing out at the bag, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Our things." Chichi simply stated, laying the bag on the floor and slamming the door shut, as the taller saiyan grimaced and groaned in irritation.

"Our?"

"Of course, I'm moving in." Then she added narrowing her eyes menacingly and grabbing Raditz's collar , "Can you seriously believe that I would go, leaving my son alone with a beast like you?" She huffed, letting him go, and grabbed again her burden.

"Now tell me where my room is and take care of your son while I organize my things."

Once Chichi left them alone, Raditz looked at the kid who, still scared at the menacing stranger, started to cry again. Raditz slapped his own forehead with the palm of his hand, groaning.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun. And now there's someone who can do the housework and cook for us, I'm starting to get tired of eating nothing else than burnt meat. And when the toddler has grown enough we can train him. I bet he will be at least as strong as you." Goku said smiling optimistically, while rocking the kid in his arms to try to calm him.

"What are you doing with my baby?" Came the angry scream from up the stairs, Chichi had stepped out of the room and was leaning over the banister and narrowing her eyes like a falcon about to latch onto her prey. Goku looked up at her gulping, with innocent, big, pleading eyes, while still cradling the baby back and forth. When she was completely sure that her son was right she just returned to her room, and both men sighed with relief.

"Fun, my ass!" Raditz retorted bitterly, then, noticing that the child had stop crying, he shook his head.

"At least you can easily pacify him, but who will placate his harpy mother?"

"I heard that, jerk!" Another screech resounded, making both men flinch.

"This is gonna be torture, at least for my poor ears. I hope you have learnt the lesson, little brother, that's what happens when you can't keep your dick inside your pants." Goku laughed nervously. Then he looked at the baby sweetly, suddenly feeling a pang in his heart, yearning for finding someone special to form his own family.

And so Raditz's life had taken a new and unexpected turn in a short period of time. Tough it was evident that things weren't perfect, (his son still wailed and screamed like a possessed every time Raditz get too close, and they had to deal with the crazy mother). But all in all, he thought it wasn't that bad, deep inside he was a very proud and even happy father. He just hoped that Vegeta's madness wouldn't ruin everything.

Time passed inexorably and the day of Vegeta's announced arrival finally came.

The two brothers were ready to start their daily training when suddenly something caught Goku's attention, and losing his concentration, he abandoned his fighting stance. Turning his head, he looked up in the direction he had sensed a potent energy entering the earth's atmosphere and rapidly descending . Raditz frowned, perplexed.

"What happens?"

"Didn't you feel that?" Goku inquired, without stopping staring at the sky. Raditz tried to concentrate all his senses to detect energy signals the way his brother had taught him. It was difficult cause he still hadn't mastered that technique, but after a while he noted first a distant flash, fluctuating but soon the signal became more clear and he was able to feel the great amount of power coming not far from their home.

"Vegeta!" He exclaimed, looking at his brother. Goku nodded and without any other word both saiyans blasted off into the sky to meet the newcomer.

The impact of the space pod had created a big crater on the surface of the rocky terrain and a dense cloud of dust was making difficult to see anything through it.. Once both brothers landed on the desolated place, they stood there waiting, impassive, as an intense gust of wind blew through all the place. Through the curtain of smoke and dust a blurry figure was taking form gradually till they could clearly distinguish the silhouette of a petite man.

When all the dirt, till the last speck, was swept up, Goku gasped in shock, captivated by the heavenly vision: There he was, defiant and magnificent, a man with a cold and steel gaze and exotic, attractive features. His head held high, crowned by a flamed shape mane of black hair enhancing his majestic stance, and his arms folded over his chest in an unmistakable pose of arrogance. Carrying himself with such pride and confidence that anybody would willingly follow him till death without hesitation. Such was the powerful charm of this captivating creature, who had stolen Goku's heart the very same ,moment he laid eyes on him.

After a while of reverent contemplation Goku could recover, partially, his composure and capacity to speak.

"Isn't he the most beautiful, gorgeous, cutie little thing you had ever seen?" He muttered, with a dreamy gaze in his eyes and a red tinge over his nose.

"WHaaa…?" Raditz groaned looking at his brother openmouthed and with the orbs of his eyes bulging outwards.

"Holy crap! Are you going nuts?" Was all he could reply, as he saw his brother slightly trembling and almost drooling. The serious look on his face had vanished to let out one of a lovesick adolescent. Raditz was sure that such expression on Goku's face could more easily freak out his enemies and make them run or beg for mercy, better than when he looked all serious and fierce.

"Why is it getting so hot all of a sudden?" Goku asked very weakly immersed in a dazed state as he felt the piercing eyes of the fascinating man fixed on him..

"Kakarot I suppose." Vegeta's profound voice sent a spastic shiver up Goku's spine, who could only bowed his head slightly, in assent, as he felt terribly constrained in his baggy clothes; they suddenly seemed to be too tight particularly from waist down. In his stupor, Goku had not even noticed that he had clenched his hands digging his nails in the palm of his hand in a compulsive way drawing blood. Or that during all that time he had held his breath and his lungs burned in desperate need of air, while thick drops of sweat ran down from his forehead. Raditz shook his head and stepped forward towards the prince, trying to catch his attention, to keep Goku from getting embarrassed.

"Inform, soldier, about the balls, what do you know" Came the cuttingly order. Raditz sighed with resignation, he had almost forgotten that he wasn't free to live his life the way he would like it. And what he once considered to be a honor: to serve and obey his prince, now it had become an insufferable obligation.

"Their existence is confirmed. My brother keeps one at home, he even took me to see their supposed creator, an alien whom earthlings believed to be a god. They called him Kami, but he's just a namekian."

Veget frowned, the smug smirk on his face suddenly turned into a grimace of preoccupation.

·A namekian?" He asked, alarmed, anxiety present in his tone of voice. Raditz nodded, confused at Vegeta's sudden nervousness

"Stupid, don't you remember the rumors about the namekians and their extraordinary magical powers?" Vegeta snarled, glaring at Raditz, all his muscles in tension. Then, with a faraway look in his eyes, he breathed deeply and added, "I knew Frieza was up to something when we discovered planet Namek and he didn't exterminate its population. The bastard lizard wouldn't have shown mercy unless they possess something valuable enough to offer in exchange. I'm sure he had been trying to persuade the namekians to reveal him their secrets." He trailed off, with a pensive and, at the same time, worried look on his face. Then, looking at the two brothers with a resolute gaze on his eyes, he spoke again with confident and authoritative tone of voice.

"If this Kami created the magical spheres, it means that in Namek there must be something similar. Don't waste more time, we must find the damned balls before Frieza gets to know about them, if not we'll be doomed. The tyrant will be invincible and he will become the absolute ruler of the entire universe."

TBC

AN: I'm waiting for your votes, remember the question is: No male pregnancy or yes male pregnancy with Vegeta as the pregnant one.


End file.
